Best Man Takes The Bride!
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru After going on a month long trip, and getting stuck with a dobe the whole time, Sasuke realizes he's in love. But with the dobe going to get married to someone else, what will Sasuke do?
1. Chapter 1

**Best Man Takes The Bride**

**By: **iBroken

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **[SasuNaru] After going on a month long trip, and getting stuck with a dobe the whole time, Sasuke realizes he's in love. But with the dobe going to get married to someone else, what will Sasuke do?

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to say I own Naruto, but, I really can't. Oh well. I'll just make do with writing these fanfics in it's place. :3 Obsessy's all, happy with that.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **My little kitties! Sorry for the delay in disappearing. Obsessionist and Depressionist are very very busy with school, and just lately got an idea for a fanfic. If anyone recognizes the plotline, please PM and tell us! I, Obsessionist, would also like to apologize to anyone who wants us to continue other stories we started up. In all honesty, for fics like Moment Towards Forever, Redemption, and Itsuka no Kisestsu, it's hard to find a way to continue them. So tell us if you have any ideas!

As for now, we've decided on writing this. It's fluffy, and romantic, with all of the SasuNaru stuff people enjoy the most! Hope it feeds your rabid hunger!

- Obsessionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

**Chapter 1**

The giggling erupting from under the bed was the first thing that alarmed the poor blond that someone was around him. It was the most odd sensation, since he could hear the childlike sound, waking him from his deep sleep. There was little sunshine dropping down on his face from the now opened window; his bright orange sheets illuminated by the bright, yellow light. Naruto was not a morning person, nor was he very happy with the fact that his blankets were being tugged off of his body by the giggling persons under his bed.

"Wake up Naruto-nii-san!"

Opening his eyes groggily, the blue-eyed male looked at the three giggling children, now looking at him with deep, amused eyes. Their little faces would have been so cute; but to Naruto, the giggling of the three menaces only signaled the end of his life. It signaled the entire eruption of his ever peaceful morning.

Pushing his upper body up, Naruto found himself sitting up soon, looking at the three. Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru were the trio of doom, to Naruto anyway. If they were here so early, their parents must be here too. Although Naruto couldn't figure out why they would be here, he was not pleased with their sudden appearances. If anything, he had every intention of turning, and running for his life. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Moegi giggled, and reached forward to place a hand on his knee. Her beady eyes widened, as the words she spoke almost made Naruto's poor little heart stop beating.

"Minato-ojii-san says Naruto-nii-san is getting married!"

Throughout the house, a large groan erupted. Naruto scrambled off of bed, still dressed in his overly large Metallica shirt and orange boxers, and rushed downstairs to the living room where he knew his father, mother, and a few others should be. Screeching to a stop at the peaceful sight of Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi, and the rest of the overly-large friend group Minato had, drinking tea. Everything seemed so nice and calm; unlike Naruto who was fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT MARRIAGE?"

Looking up from his tea, Minato smiled at Naruto. The man seemed so entirely peaceful. Naruto knew that his impending doom had arrived. His father was getting back at him for something he had done wrong. This had to be some deranged joke his mother and father had formulated to make up for how he treated Konohamaru at the fair. He was too young to be married at 22. Minato patted the seat on the couch next to him, the sickly, calm smile still on his tanned features.

Carefully, Naruto walked there and took a seat. Looking at his father uncertainly, he waited for a proper response. Kushina only smiled from where she stood, and took in a heavy gulp, confirming that Naruto would not like this news. "You see, Naruto, when you were a baby, we lived in California, remember?" he asked. Naruto grumbled and remembered everything. He had hated being there. Minato only continued to smile, but Naruto saw he was hiding some detail.

"My old friend, Kasuko Haruno, had once promised me that our oldest children would marry one another," Minato began. At the word Marriage, Naruto let out a growl and stood up. Fisting both hands, he tried to stand still and not punch his father. "It's not a real promise! I'm not marrying some random person!" he shouted.

But Minato only shook his head. In that moment, his father's kind personality melted into the one part of Minato Naruto had feared most as a child. The anger displayed made Naruto drop into his seat and clutch his hands together in nervousness. "It was a matter of my pride, Naruto. And understand this, I _meant_ each word I spoke, then and now," Minato ground out. Everyone was silent, save for Minato now. "Kasuko has a son, Sai Haruno, and I am telling you that you _will _marry him."

Naruto couldn't do anything but stare forward. He was supposed to marry someone he had never met before? How was this even probable? It was ridiculous! He would have objected, but Minato's eyes promised destruction of Naruto said no. _I… can't even say no now. I-I'll have to marry this guy. _Finding tears building up in his eyes, he stood up, and rushed back to his bedroom. Locking the door, he sat down there.

Why was this happening? Naruto had just graduated, and he was supposed to spend a few years searching for love. Why was he being thrust into a marriage with some guy he'd never even met before? Especially someone with a last name like that? _Naruto Haruno; it sounds so, horrible! _There was no going back against what his father was telling him to. He had no choice but to obey like a good child.

_But… I'm not going into this without my own time too,_ he thought. _I want to go on a trip around Japan once! I want to see everything, feel everything, before I get married! Dattebayo!_

Standing up, he heard the door click open, and knew his father had once more opened the lock on his door using a simple penny. It was such an easy trick, he almost hated it. Minato stepped in, and locked the door when he was inside. Unlike Naruto, Minato Namikaze had a tall body. His muscular build, and very intimidating figure, served to scare people very often. Naruto was more on his mothers side, cute and adorable, but with a bad temper if he gets riled up. Minato stood at the door, his eyes peering down at Naruto.

"You can't say no. I make decisions for you, Naruto."

It was more of a command than a question. Naruto had no say in his own marriage; not while Minato's pride was at stake. "I'll, go through with this marriage thing, but," Naruto began. Minato's eyes softened when Naruto conceded to the marriage concept, but only frowned when Naruto seemed to be paused for more. "But only if you let me go on a trip around Japan, alone, for a month, prior to this marriage," Naruto finished.

He expected explosions, giant trains crashing into the window, the apocalypse even. But what he got was Minato suddenly laughing; one of those full, hearty laughs he was so prone to doing whenever he found something exceedingly humorous. Would Naruto's tiny request be turned down so soon? Minato reached forward to place a hand on his shoulder. Naruto could see the fatherly concern, but the more friend like acceptance in that small gesture. "You have my permission, my boy. I'll arrange a ticket to wherever you would like by Train for tomorrow! You have a month to do anything you'd like," Minato agreed.

Never had Naruto felt both relief, and anxiety. Excitement and angst. He would be free for a month, and then he would be tied down to someone named Sai.

Minato removed his hand, and nodded to Naruto. "Pack your bags. And don't forget your sun lotion. Your skin is tanned enough," he joked around. Naruto attempted a grin, but he still felt so sick. He should have known this morning would turn out this badly.

* * *

He was sitting, neatly, in the back of the room. He had been dressed in a black suit, with a standard black tie, and black pants. His clothes were neatly tucked in, and he was one of the most handsome men present in the board meeting room. With almost black hair that was spiked up at the back, and pale, yet very strong appearing skin, the man was what most defined as perfect. Aside of his expressionless face, everything about him screamed perfection.

"As the President of Sharingan Inc., I would like to introduce everyone to our new Vice-President, and my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

As the man at the front, with similar figures, but much longer hair and older features nodded to the male in the back, the crowd clapped loudly. He stood up slowly and began his walk to the front, each step graceful and entirely smoothe. He was naturally this perfect, even at walking. Not a single detail escaped his coal eyes, even the slightest angry grumble from the man who wanted the position but lost it to his much more viable qualifications. Stopping beside his older brother, Sasuke looked out at the crowd.

Itachi clamped Sasuke on the back with a heart smile on his features. "I'm proud of you, otouto. You've become quite the man," he spoke, lowly. Sasuke didn't respond with anything but a small nod of his head. The crowd stood and began clapping, welcoming him as their new Vice-President, but he knew this was just the beginning of his steps to greatness. He had a role, and that whole purpose had yet to be found, but he was certain eventually he could find it.

Eventually, he had been given leave. Walking outside, he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. Taking a slow drag, he puffed the smoke back out. Although he had enjoyed the ceremony, he highly disliked large gatherings. None of those people were real; they only wanted the money he would be spouting at them from the income of the company itself. No one truly cared who he was, or how he had reached where he was, as long as he gave them money each day. Frowning intently, Sasuke ignored the footsteps behind him, and the reassuring hand of his brother on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so distant. Those people work for you too, you know?" Itachi asked. Sasuke grunted and turned to glance away. Itachi was mature, composed, and strong in his own right, but he was purposely being ignorant to how people used them. He felt like he was protecting Sasuke, but he was only exposing him to more of the cruel world around them. It was like sitting in a tub of acid and suffocating slowly. Sasuke would have preferred that to seeing so many people.

Itachi shook his head at the silence he was receiving. "You need a break," he mumbled. When no answer came forth, he spoke up again. "I'm sending you to visit different cities. Alone. As your boss, you will do this, Sasuke."

He frowned and turned to face him, now suddenly not liking the idea. He was just elected Vice-President. Why would he want to go on a break already? Was Itachi losing his mind? But the stern look of concern in his eyes. He couldn't turn him down; not even if he was being asked to jump off of a bridge. He owed Itachi so much, he just had to take his advice now. Nodding in defeat, Sasuke turned to go back inside the building and face the crowd once more. _Life is going to be hell._

* * *

"Are your bags packed, sweety?"

"Yes mom!"

"Did you take a towel, and soap?"

"Yes mom!"

"Did you make sure to take your underwear—"

"Stop embarrassing me mom! I did!"

Naruto huffed and slung his bag over his shoulder, his suitcase handle held in the other. His parents could be so embarrassing. Why were they so, parent like? Minato smiled kindly at him, one arm slung around Kushina's waist, as he held her close. It was obvious they were hesitant in letting their son go. But Naruto wanted to do this. Waving to them, he turned around and stepped through the terminal, walking down the steps towards his train train. Walking those few steps without hesitation or any sort of fear whatsoever, Naruto almost felt proud.

As the stairs winded downwards, Naruto could see the Train terminals. Each was numbered, and sent in a different direction to a different part of the Tokyo region. Naruto was excited about his small trip, and he knew it would be one he could remember for the rest of his meaningless existence. Nodding, he confidently strode the few more steps down the stairs and stopped to look at the different subs. He had one ticket to Sendai at the moment, where he could relax and do anything he wanted. With the money his father had supplied him, he could also rent a car, and go around having as much fun as he wanted. _Maybe I'll even tour the country side,_ he thought. A bright grin plastered on his tanned face, as he proudly marched down the line of Trains, looking for the Sendai train, which would be numbered Train # 21205.

Walking forward while looking off to the side, he didn't bother glancing forward. His train was his first order of business; and there wasn't much to see in a train station aside of the actual trains. He continued walking without a care in the world, when his upper body struck someone else's with a rough jerk. Letting out a gasp of surprise, he dropped onto his back. His bag had dropped, his ticket dropping with it, and his suitcase was roughly tossed to the side, and under an empty train stop. His face turned a bright shade of red, as his blue eyes widened. Looking down, he felt his heart accelerate. He was already being such a klutz!

He didn't get a moment to think, as the person he had collided into held out a hand to him. Looking up, he had to blink twice at the handsome man he had bumped. The man had pale skin, and smoldering black eyes. His dark hair framed his face, and made him appear so, mature. Naruto only looked like a tiny boy compared to him. It didn't help that the man had much more height when in comparison to Naruto, who was short for his age. Grasping the hand with his own tan one, Naruto felt the man pull him up. Straightening himself, Naruto found he couldn't remove the heavy blush on his face. How did he always manage to embarrass himself?

* * *

Sasuke was utterly shocked that the blond male was so, utterly adorable. Never in his life had Sasuke, even once, found anyone attractive beyond the point of a quick glance. He had never seen someone with such an even tan, spread over the body he assumed was tanned all over. The t-shirt he was wearing (which was the dreaded colour of orange), was somewhat loose, but from the looks of it, the boy had a small body. His height was short, and in comparison to Sasuke, he was probably only tall enough that his head reached his shoulder. His blond hair was shaggy, and uncombed, but it looked so soft, more like a baby's hair. But that wasn't what had Sasuke's suddenly undivided attention. His blue eyes, which seemed wide in shock, were a colour of sky blue. He had met many people with blue eyes, many from the US on business transactions that Itachi had over, but those eyes were not like other blues. They were so bright, so clear, he had to think twice about whether this was just a figment of his imagination, or something real.

And what made it all the more better was the red hue tinting his cheeks, as he looked up at Sasuke with embarrassment. Sasuke suddenly knew what he wanted to do on this boring, pointless trip Itachi had forced him on. It had been a genius stroke of luck that the idiotic blond had ran into him. But God, it was exactly what Sasuke needed. A chance to woo this blond and maybe have him around for the month. Noticing the blond's belongings scattered around, he reached down to grab a piece of paper, he assumed to be the ticket, and lifted it up. The blond was heading to Sendai, while Sasuke was supposed to go to Kyoto. Shrugging, he handed the ticket to the blond. Going to Sendai was his change in destination.

When the blond took the ticket, and grabbed his bag, a sudden gust of wind alerted them that a train had arrived. Sasuke's memory suddenly caught that the blond's suitcase went under the train beside them. As the train landed, there was a crunching sound, and the suitcase, Sasuke, assumed, was crushed. The blond faced the suitcase, and his blue eyes widened. Sasuke winced, and found he felt bad for him.

There was a shriek. And Sasuke had to cover his ears as he found the blond shouting and sputtering at his lack of a suitcase full of clothes. _I should expect that from someone like that_, he thought, almost bitterly. Finding the train door opening, Sasuke moved to walk ahead of the blond and step inside. Although he had no idea where this train was going, he was assured the blond idiot would follow him, and from then on, his plan would set into motion. He would have the blond's attention on himself, one way or another.

As he stepped in, he found the blond rushing after him, his blue eyes showing a new emotion from the embarrassment from earlier. It was anger; an anger Sasuke hadn't seen in anyone in so long. He was so tired of calm and composed; so tired of praises. He just wanted someone who could lash at him, bring him down to anger as well. And this blond was that and more. Sasuke was excited; he had to owe Itachi for sending him on this miracle trip.

"You owe me, teme! I lost my suitcase because of you!"

While the blond was ranting, the subway doors shut, and the blue-eyed victim turned around, eyes wide, as he stared out. All Sasuke could do was let an unholy smirk filter over his face. _Bingo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

SLAM!

To Naruto, this was the end of the world. The door leading outside of this blasted train with that rude, and yet oh so hot, teme. He was missing his train to Sendai, and going god-knows-where with the teme who looked suspiciously like he was happy about this. What the hell had he done? Why did he follow him into the train? Dropping to his knees, the blond stared forward, doom impending in his blue eyes. This was it; he was going to an unknown place, for a month; exactly what he wanted. He just didn't expect it to be with that teme!

The teme only folded his arms over his chest, and kept the smug grin on his face. Stupid sadistic bastard. He had this planned out! Naruto stood up and huffed. What kind of a trip was this? He should have just ran for it the moment he ran into the asshole instead of following him around! _And Dad. If he finds out, I'll be dead! _There was nothing he could do now anyway. All he could do was go to this place, and make the best of his day. Even if he had no cash on him, and all of his important stuff was crushed by a train. The moment the train started up, Naruto realized one very important; and very obvious detail he had entirely put behind himself in his sudden moment of fail. They both had no tickets for this train.

His jaw fell open, as he saw the teme continuously glance at him. "What's wrong now, dobe?" he asked. At the insult, Naruto stood up and immediately stomped over to the teme. Lifting his left hand, he poked the asshole's chest with his index finger, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. "You teme! Don't call me that! I have a name!" he shouted. There was a brief moment, where the man smirked again. For some odd reason, Naruto felt intimidated by it. Was it just him, or whenever the asshole smirked, it spelled doom for him in one way or another?

"Humour me then. What's your name, dobe?"

Naruto pouted and looked away, blushing hotly when the taller male let his eyes run over Naruto's body. Why did he feel so small compared to him! He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out. "My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted, albeit a little quietly. He didn't want to alert the ticket master that they were here uninvited. Naruto expected the man to shut up, to do anything that was away from Naruto after his outburst, but the thing he didn't expect happened.

The teme reached behind him, and cupped his behind with one of his pale hands.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he squeaked, jumping up in the air a few feet. Scrambling away, he glared at him. What the hell? Did he just grope him? The teme though just kept smirking, clearly enjoying whatever it was he got out of irritating and making Naruto blush red. Walking forward, he felt the darker haired male lean towards his ear, and in that smooth, silky voice, mumble a few words into it, before drawing back and walking back to a wall to lean against it as the train shook.

His eyes had widened, and once more, a heavier tint had raked over his cheeks.

"_I want you, Na-ru-to…"_

Letting out another angry squeak, he sat down and mumbled things about stupid teme's to himself.

* * *

When there were footsteps headed their way, Sasuke realized he had no tickets. He wanted to make sure the two of them stayed out of trouble, but at the same time, he wanted to have some amusement as well. _That must be the ticket master. He'll want the tickets we don't have. _Sasuke contemplated it for a moment or so, thinking of how he could avoid the ticket. He could pay for two himself; he still had his wallet after all. But since that was the boring way, he wasn't planning on it. The only other way was to do something entirely ridiculous, and embarrass the blond. Sasuke had, many ideas on how to do that, but one in specific made him grin with excitement.

"Look, dobe. The ticket master is coming this way," he began. The blue-eyed, entirely adorable blond looked up; and whether it was unknowingly or not, the worried look, along with the slightly open mouth made Sasuke tighten up in arousal. He could just imagine that expression as he had the boy in a bed. It made Sasuke want to do more than just have casual fun with the male. But now was not the time for that. He had another plan on how to amuse himself with the blond idiot. "Neither of us have any cash, I dropped mine back when you ran into me," he continued to lie. "So, we need to keep ourselves busy so the train master doesn't ask where we are."

He saw the blue-eyes spark with interest. "What are you thinking of doing?" the boy asked, out of general curiousity. Sasuke had to bite back a groan at how utterly adorable the blond looked. How the hell could Naruto make things so, irresistible? Sasuke was barely able to control himself. The longer he spent with him, the more Sasuke felt like grabbing his adorable whiskered face, and pressing their lips together. But this wasn't the time for that, he was well aware. Sitting down, he patted his own lap. As he expected, the blond caught the message and turned a bright red. As amusing as the constant blushing was making Sasuke nearly at the edge. _If the baka doesn't stop, I won't be able to control my actions anymore. _

Patting his lap again, he looked at the blond expectantly. "If we look like we're in the midst of pleasure, he won't interrupt us," he spoke. His choice of word made Naruto squeak, and the blond immediately began to shout at him about how he was being a pervert. Ignoring it, he waited for his orders to be obeyed. Hesitantly, he heard the blond stand, and walk over to himself, before he dropped to be seated in his lap. With Naruto so close to him; with those beautiful, crystal clear blue eyes so close to his own. He was suddenly aching to lean forward and claim those pink lips for his own. _Now isn't the time. Just focus; those lips will be yours, eventually._

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the tanned neck, and snuck his tongue out to lick the skin. It was well taken care of; soft, yet textured. The taste was salty, but neutral, with a mix of something he couldn't pick up. Sasuke hated things that tasted sweet or spicy. Only salty or bitter tasting things attracted him, and the salty taste of the skin drove his senses mad. Moving to cover more skin with his lips, he simply licked at first. When the blond let out a small mewl, Sasuke felt himself take in a sharp breath. God, that sounded so amazing. He pressed down on the skin with his lips, and nibbled along the tan column with his front teeth. It felt perfect; the way Naruto mewled and squeaked whenever Sasuke bit too hard. Sasuke moved to grasp Naruto around the waist, while Naruto's hands moved, by instinct Sasuke guessed, to his shoulders.

Not waiting for more of a response, he sucked on a patch of skin, softly. He knew his sucking would leave small marks on the skin. He wanted to keep in control, because if he made them too big, it might scare Naruto away from him. That was nowhere near his intent. Gripping the waist tighter, he was fascinated by how small Naruto really was. He was short, and rather small in body. He obviously took care of his body by working out and things of the like, but the way he seemed so perfectly moulded with Sasuke's larger body, made Sasuke feel every curve and contour of the perfect body being held so close to him. It felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Moving to nip harder, he thrust himself upward.

His groin came in contact with Naruto's lower back half, and instantly, tremors coursed through him. It was delicious; the friction, the moans, the way their bodies just meshed together. How could he not have noticed the closeness before? It was like fate had brought them together. He sucked harder on the skin, alternating between sucking and biting down roughly. While Naruto only hung on for his life, and continued fueling the intenseness between them by gasping and mewling every few moments.

When the heard a door open, and someone gasp, Naruto threatened to turn around. But Sasuke tightened his hold and pressed more onto Naruto, pulling the blond back into the confused state of mind. The doors slid shut again, and Sasuke felt Naruto struggle and finally break free from his arms. Scrambling away, the flushed blond glared at Sasuke. The effect was weakened, because the thoroughly ravished appearance Naruto now had made Sasuke yearn for more of that touch, more that friction. He would forever have that embedded in his mind now.

"Y-you teme! Y-you.. y-you.. you touched me! Ero-teme!" Naruto screamed. But Sasuke only ignored it, and placed a hand on his own throat. Smirking, he waited for the blond to notice what he was noticing as well. When Naruto mirrored Sasuke and ran a hand down his own throat, the blond immediately noticed the marks, the bits, and all of the different things Sasuke had left on his throat. His cheeks turned the brightest shade of red possible, and he turned away; a loud gasp erupting from him.

Sasuke smirked confidently. This was turning out more amusing than he had originally anticipated.

* * *

The doors opened. Sasuke immediately stood up, and moved to grasp the idiotic blond by the arm. When Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes; and utter panic, Sasuke ignored him in favour of dragging him outside. He had no idea where this was. But he was sure this was the beginning of a glorious journey with one utterly adorable boy he had somehow managed to have to himself. "H-hey let me go, teme!"

Ignoring the shouting, he came to a stop when he was far away from the train. The sky was blue, there were birds in the air. They were at a fairly small town, and the only thing that occurred to Sasuke was that he really was far away from his normal life. And it couldn't be any better. "Listen, dobe. You're staying with me," Sasuke ordered. Naruto only continued struggling in his hold. It was irritating, but Sasuke was satisfied that he could have him so close to himself, even for a few brief moments.

When the train moved onward, he saw a look of horror on the blond's face. "N-now way… I-I'm stuck here with just you teme…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke released him, and knew what was coming. Lifting his hands to his ears, he covered them in time for the scream that erupted to hit him.

A scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Almost an hour had passed since they had arrived at this unknown village, and all Naruto had done was stare forward in an eerily, doomed way. Sasuke had been silent, watching the blond compliantly, but almost got worried when Naruto made no move. He was nearly concerned the blond had gotten shocked to the point of silence. _This has to be the first person who doesn't want to spend time with me_, he thought. Ironic that the first person he wanted didn't want him back. This had to be a sign that he had to work harder to get the prize he was aiming for. Deciding on waking his blond, he reached around him to grab at the round globes he found himself wanting to touch so badly.

Like a flicked on light, Naruto squeaked and rushed back a few steps. Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto almost looked threatening. If only he wasn't short, sweet, and so utterly adorable. It was impossible to feel threatened by him, especially when he looked so ravished from earlier. Sasuke would have loved to go back to their earlier activities, but he was reminded that he couldn't quite do that. They still had to find accommodations for the night that was upcoming. And if he kept touching the poor boy, he would entirely hate him. This was counterproductive, and as a proud Uchiha, Sasuke was always aiming to have situations productive.

"Teme! Don't touch me!" The way Naruto panted after shouting was far too much for Sasuke to take. How could someone be so innocently enticing? Despite all of his experiences with other individuals, Sasuke had yet to meet someone half as adorable as the blond moron that stood before him, looking so furiously adorable. Sasuke reached out and grasped hold of a tanned, and reached forward to grab his arm. Pressing his fingers against the shoulder, he smiled softly. "Listen," he mumbled.

Naruto seemed to freeze up and look at him with mild confusion. His blue eyes hazed over with that confusion, and unlike anyone Sasuke had met before, the emotion spread all around him and overtook his whole body. It was amazing. _How the hell is it possible for someone to hold so much emotion? He's just bursting with it; and he's making _me _feel all of it too? _Sasuke felt an immense addiction at once; not to anything, but the way Naruto evoked so much within him. Was this the making of love?

He had never experienced love. It always used to make Sasuke bitter; he felt he had no ability to love someone. But now, he knew this was something like love. If they kept being together, it could blossom beautifully into love. His heart clenched at the thought. _Me in love? It sounds so imaginary, but so desirable. _"T-teme?" Naruto questioned. The nervousness in his voice was mirrored by the slight concern in his frown. Naruto was so interwoven with emotions, it just made Sasuke want him more and more. Who wouldn't? Closing his eyes, Sasuke willed his racing pulse to slow down.

Letting his smile melt into the usual smirk he kept on, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the adorable blond male. "From the sun, it seems like it's still afternoon," Sasuke continued. "We need to have dinner soon, find sleeping accommodations, and then we'll find a route to our separate destinations tomorrow." All of that was true, _except_ the last statement. Sasuke was planning to change his route to Sendai so he too could go with the blond there too. Of course, he wasn't planning to tell Naruto this himself. If the blond moron knew, he'd make a fuss, and that wasn't good while they were looking for a place to spend the night.

Moving his hand down the arm, he clasped the boy's hand in his own, and turned. Beginning to walk forward, Sasuke tried to make sure Naruto was in arms length. Tightening his fingers and interwinding them with Naruto's own, Sasuke fell into step with Naruto. Suddenly, nothing seemed horrible. His once dislike of being in public was buried as Naruto was so close to him. There was nothing more wonderful than being here, now, with Naruto.

"S-so can we get food first?" Naruto asked. The excitement present in his voice was so loud, Sasuke was almost tempted to say no just to see that fury the blond seemed to summon on an instance. But deciding to be somewhat kind, he only nodded. "You pick where we're eating," he began. But the moment he saw that bright, lively look re-enter Naruto's eyes, he regretted it. A dreadful feeling clouded him, and he was sure his poor stomach wouldn't be able to swallow whatever it was the blond wanted.

"Ramen!"

* * *

"Hello! I am Karin Hebi! Welcome to Hebi Ramen Stall," the livid, bright haired woman smiled. She seemed so happy; who wouldn't be while ramen was around? The woman bowed, and continued to keep that sickly, happy smile on her features. Naruto could still feel the tight grip the teme had on his hand, and he couldn't help but feel giddy. Why was he being pulled so close? They had just met today, but already he had been molested in a train, and then dragged to have dinner. In a somewhat twisted sense, it was kind of like a date. _A date with a perverted, bastard_, Naruto added.

The kind woman held out a menu to the two of them, her eyes still pinned on them both, specifically the teme. Sure, the teme was good looking; but Naruto didn't get why people liked him so much. He acted so rude all of the time. He grabbed the menu, ignoring how the woman's eyes sparkled when the teme gripped the menu as well, while she was still holding it. For some unexplainable reason, it pissed Naruto off. Why couldn't she see the raven haired man was holding onto _him_, and possessively molesting him in trains? At the realization of his own thoughts, he drew back and willed his own blush down. All the while noticing the harsh grip Sasuke kept on his waist. Almost as if he didn't want Naruto to get away.

The words Miso and seafood caught Naruto's eyes, and at once, he knew his choice in ramen was there. Opening his mouth, he was about to answer, but Karin's eyes landed on him, and she smiled briefly. "Oh, I know what you want. You see; I know how to read peoples minds when it comes to ramen," she began. Reaching up to fix her hair for a moment, she continued to smile at Naruto. Almost to the point where the poor blond wanted to turn and hide behind the teme. "You want miso seafood ramen, right?" Karin spoke. Looking back at Sasuke, she let a more seductive smirk replace her sweeter smile. "And you want something that _isn't_ on the menu." Naruto wasn't stupid, and certainly not naïve at the implications she was tossing at Sasuke.

"I'll take tomato sauce ramen," he replied, instead. Now Naruto could _feel _ the way he was drawn closer. "Okay!" Karin piped up. But Naruto could feel how much she just wanted to have him. It was almost scary to hear it. Karin turned around to start making the ramen, while Naruto let out a sigh of relief and slunk into his stool. That girl was creepy. "Oi, teme," Naruto began—he noted he caught Sasuke's attention right away—"What's your name?"

The other male glanced at him for a few moments, possibly thinking, before he spoke quietly. "I'm Sasuke," he said. _Sasuke, huh? It sounds like a funny name; but, oh well! As long as that teme pays for my ramen, I'm happy-_. And it occurred to him, the teme had said he had no money. How the hell did he plan to pay for the ramen? Naruto could almost see that Karin chick angry, and he had no wish to see it. Slipping off the stool, he turned around to get away, possibly find a nice place to curl up in and miss the smell of fabulous ramen; only he was stopped. That too by Sasuke's pale hand gripping his hip tightly. "Where do you think you're going, dobe?" he asked.

Naruto grinned nervously, and stood where he was, looking at Sasuke almost carefully. _There goes my escape_, he thought. "I'm uh… going to see if there's a homeless center for us to stay at nearby! Yeah!" he perked, trying to sound sure of himself. But Sasuke caught the lie immediately. Pulling Naruto close, the blond didn't get a moment to complain, as he was pulled into his lap and held too close. "C'mon, _Na-ru-to_. Let's have our lunch," the teme's voice whispered in his ear. Shuddering almost, uncontrollably, Naruto tried to stay still. Causing commotion would only bring the creepy girl back.

In moments, Karin had returned with the ramen. Naruto couldn't help but blush bright red, when Karin saw the way Sasuke was holding him so closely. At once, Karin's eyes widened, and the once overly perky girl's smile became a frown, then an angry twitching of her lip. Naruto knew he was in shit at that moment. Blinking twice, he tried to push back; only to realize he was pressing more into Sasuke, and that was a no-go. So he sat still.

Karin glared venomously at him and placed the tomato ramen on the table infront of them. Smiling sweetly at Sasuke, she placed the miso seafood ramen down infront of Naruto, and turned around. Naruto was about to release a sigh of relief, but the moment he planned to sigh in relief, her hand carelessly knocked the seafood ramen onto him. Naruto gasped, as the hot broth spilled onto his pants, and entirely ruined his clothes. The hot liquid burned him as well, and thanks to his light clothes, it entirely pained him. Karin sneered, and for a moment, she turned her head to lock eyes with him and smirk. The cruel look she gave him made Naruto's eyes water over. Without another moment, she turned and walked away, but not without giving Sasuke a smug grin, and whispering, "Ramen is on the house, gentlemen."

* * *

How dare she do that to Naruto!

Sasuke's anger became tenfold worse when he saw the way Karin purposely knocked the seafood ramen into Naruto. He felt even angrier when the ramen spilled on the blond's clothes and thoroughly hurt his innocent victim. Although it didn't touch him, even in the slightest bit, he could tell it hurt Naruto, and that was somehow enough to force a more possessive, angry part of him to come out and grip the boy possessively. Karin even had the nerve to wink and smile at him, almost as if she thought this might please him in the slightest. Couldn't she see how much he was holding onto Naruto, and his clear mature intentions when concerning the blond?

He was snapped out of his angry haze when he heard a small sniffle. _Sniffle? Oh, no… don't tell me he's_—Turning Naruto around, to face him, he couldn't help but feel his heart clench painfully when Naruto's soft blue eyes watered over. The hurt look that came across clearly on his usually happy, or angry face made Sasuke feel entirely, utterly lost. He hadn't seen anything like this on Naruto's face in the few hours they had known one another, and he didn't want to see it. It hurt far more than any punch to the stomach, or more than the times when he was younger and his father entirely ignored him in favour or accepting Itachi more. This was the definition of painful; seeing Naruto about to cry. When one tear slid down his face, Sasuke couldn't refrain his own actions, and he leaned forward to kiss the tear free.

The salty taste was, ironically, as addicting as the taste of Naruto's skin. He felt each moment, the skin making contact with his lips, the water pressing against his soft lips and the taste overpowering him. He knew this was no time to be thinking about it, but he had to admit, Naruto was entirely addictive, entirely perfect. Each thing the blond moron did made him react like nothing else. Pulling back, he looked Naruto in the eyes, and let a perfect frown slide on his features. Intently, he made sure Naruto could see how upset Karin had made him as well.

His arms tightened around the blue-eyed male, and he pulled Naruto closer. "She will _pay_ for hurting you," he spoke. His every intention was clear, and Naruto too caught it. His eyes widened, and Sasuke expected the blond to agree, but again, Naruto astounded him.

"N-no way teme! J-just because she did something bad, doesn't mean we have to, too," he shouted, and that confidence returned to blue eyes. Along with that deadly compassion he had seen in Naruto at once. "She'll pay for it with guilt. But we're not gonna go to the same level. Let's just take your ramen and go."

Sasuke was, needless to say, quite surprised. So Naruto could be everything rash and ignorant, but still be kind hearted and soft. He could still forgive someone after they thoroughly embarrass them? Sasuke could never do that; not in a million years. But here came Naruto; doing that and more, in a few simple words. And the funniest part was; Sasuke _liked_ this side of him too. Leaning forward, Sasuke pressed a slight kiss to Naruto's nose, and he didn't miss the bright blush on tanned cheeks right when he did. _God how I love making him blush. Remind me to thank Itachi for forcing me to do this._

Slowly, he stood, but made sure he had a tight enough grip on Naruto to hold him up with himself. As he stood, he pressed the male to his chest, and secured one arm under him to hold him up. With his free hand, he reached out to grab the ramen. He knew Naruto would shout at him for doing all of this, and would undoubtedly complain about being dragged to any hotel, but he just wanted to hold him close. Feeling Naruto's body against his own was comforting to him, and he missed that sort of warmth.

* * *

They stopped in a small motel, one Sasuke noticed was somewhat underground and possibly for illegal services. But given their condition, and the fact that he wanted to keep his financial situation hidden from Naruto, he walked in; still carrying Naruto in his arms. The receptionist, a man in his early 30's, but with gray hair, turned to look at them as they entered. At once, Naruto began complaining, and Sasuke had to drop him to let him stand. Without another moment to waste, Sasuke walked over to the receptionist and tried to appear as professional as possible.

"Welcome to Shinobu Inn!" the man said, faking an excited tone. Sasuke could already tell this place wasn't meant for actions that are much less perverted than right for reasons that he and Naruto were here for. Naruto marched up to the desk (with that notably adorable pout on his face), and glared at the gray haired man. The man had an odd mask over one side of his face, hiding one eye from view. Although Sasuke normally didn't paddle with strangers, he had this odd feeling something embarrassing would happen here; another chance for him to see Naruto's adorable pout, so he stayed quiet.

A moment of silence passed, upon which the masked man coughed. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I own this place," he offered. "Will you be having a long stay, or just a day or two?" The way the man's eye gleamed and his wiggle of an eyebrow showed he meant something _entirely_ perverse and nothing like the things Naruto could probably comprehend. Although Sasuke would have undoubtedly enjoyed such activities, he knew this was nowhere near the time to do such things. Naruto, however, seemed to not comprehend what was being implied.

"Well, of course it's only for a day! Not even that long, just a couple of hours! So you don't even need to wait too long," he insisted. At each word Naruto spoke, Sasuke had a sudden urge to laugh. Did he even _realize _what the inn owner implied when he said a day? And a couple of hours? Sasuke could barely hold a still face. The inn owner nodded and pointed down the hall to a door all the way to the left. "In there, then. I'll let the sir here pay for everything," he said. Sasuke could only stare impassively as Naruto marched off to the room, still entirely unaware of anything.

He took out his wallet (conveniently stored in his pocket), and went to pull out a few bills. But the owner continued to watch him with a gleam in his eyes. The man spoke first, and Sasuke wanted to laugh more.

"Where'd you get him?"

"Oh, somewhere outside."

"Oh? Convenient."

"How's the package?"

The store owner winked, a grin coming over his features. When he had paid, Sasuke turned to walk into the room. _I can't wait till the dobe realizes what he just told him._

* * *

"I SAID WHAT TO HIM?"

"You implied you were a prostitute, that I found and hired, and we only needed a few hours to finish doing the deed."

"What deed?"

"Sex, dobe."

"GYAAAH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Well, of course it's only for a day! Not even that long, just a couple of hours! So you don't even need to wait too long!"_

He still felt nauseatingly sick, and he couldn't believe he had said such a thing to anyone. Especially with that teme around to hear it! Naruto huffed and dropped down on the bed, not sure of what to say now. The room was nice and all, but it wasn't really to his taste. All he wanted was a nice adventure to himself, seeing the reality of Japan. Maybe having good ramen without girls throwing the delicious stuff at him. The poor ramen; with it's seafood taste, and it's delicious miso flavouring; wasted entirely by being spilled on him.

Naruto lifted the hem of his shirt to look at it for a moment. It looked dirty, and he hadn't had a pair of spare clothes to wear either. What made it worse was that this room had only one bed. That meant he would have to share with that _teme_. Anything was better than sharing with him. While he was thinking, the teme entered the room. Naruto looked up and huffed. Why the hell was this happening to him? Why not to some random girl who the teme could molest more easily? Naruto wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to get to know the dark haired man.

_After all… the teme is, sort of sweet. And he's really nice, too…_

He didn't realize the teme had moved until he sat down beside him on the bed. Naruto blushed hotly when the teme placed a hand on Naruto's; those dark eyes peering into him mercilessly. He didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt okay. He leaned closer somewhat, as Sasuke leaned down at him somewhat too. Without a moment to waste, Naruto leaned forward more. The closer he got to Sasuke, the more he noticed how perfect the taller man was. His appearance was strikingly dark, but so, attractive. He almost was so calm, while Naruto was like a short fuse. They had nothing in common, but everything between them was just, meshing together. Naruto couldn't deny his feelings, whether they were a crush or more, for Sasuke.

Naruto still felt shocked when Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his own. The feeling was soft; like his appearance, Sasuke's lips were smooth and perfect. There was no pressure, just simple touching of the lips, but even then, it sent a spark through Naruto. Like this wasn't an ordinary kiss, a special one just meant between them. It felt so different, and so special, Naruto felt his heart beat heavily beneath his chest. Was this what a real kiss felt like? One you could share with someone you love?

He wasn't sure what to do. It was his first kiss, after all. And the close proximity between the two of them served to drive him insane. With heat, excitement, and total submission. He felt Sasuke's hands reach to his waist, gripping there loosely. But he felt all of the possessiveness. It was maddening, it was, entirely unlike anything he had felt before. But as quickly as it had begun, Sasuke himself drew back, effectively ending that small kiss.

An incredibly dark blush returned to his cheeks when he could still feel those lips press against his own so lightly. Was it possible that maybe, just maybe, he was falling for the teme? In less than a day too? Was it, maybe, possible that he wanted to be around him more and more by the moment? All of these questions were so difficult to answer, even as he saw those dark eyes looking into his own steadily. But moreso, he saw a small smile on the teme's face. Something was entirely, different about this between them. No one else had made him feel like this. Willing his blush down, he looked away to the side. "I-I'm going to phone my dad from the front desk," he mumbled. His words made the darker haired man shift, his eyes narrowed.

But moreso, Naruto saw the sadded expression. Did Sasuke _want_ them to continue on with those trip thing? Naruto was nervous. How could he keep going? If this went on, he might do god knows what with him, and he was engaged to someone else. "I should call my brother, too," Sasuke spoke; his voice masked the emotions, but Naruto could see the underlying sorrow. _I'm sorry… but why am I? This was never meant to happen anyway._

Sasuke moved off of the bed, and walked slowly over to the one on the other side. When he sat there, his eyes fell back on Naruto. "Have you… ever been in love?" he asked. The question made Naruto's face turn beet read. Love? He hadn't ever experienced it. And he had no idea what love really was. It almost made no sense to him how someone could feel such a thing anyway. "I… don't think so. Why?" he asked. Sasuke only continued to look at him intensly. Clearly, the dark haired man wanted to stress something out to him but was failing at it. But what? It made no sense.

Again, Sasuke looked away for a second, his eyes suddenly betraying that he was lost in thought. "I haven't, either," he seemed to admit. "Not even once have I kissed someone, or touched them. I haven't felt like it, because none of them were worth it." Naruto's eyes widened in more shock. _H-he kissed me first? _It was an almost surprising revelation. He thought for sure the other male was a playboy of sorts. But to think he had only ever touched Naruto. It was almost unbelievable. And Naruto would disregard it were it not for how entirely truthful Sasuke's eyes were. And from experience, Naruto knew eyes betrayed what a person was feeling. And Sasuke clearly was saying the truth.

"What… are you trying to tell me?" Naruto asked. In response, the other male dropped to lay on his back. He closed his eyes, and his lips quirked up into a small smirk. Why wasn't Sasuke explaining anymore? "Go phone your family, dobe. I'm going to sleep," he replied. Disheartened by how Sasuke avoided the question Naruto had voiced, but decided he should anyway. He had every intention to phone his father and get tickets back home right away. This trip certainly hadn't been all too exciting, and maybe he did have to spend more time back home than in another country. Maybe he'd take another try at this when he could take one of his friends with him.

But then again. He wanted to see how this would turn out with the teme. Sasuke had a strange way of making him want to continue this on, even if it was for a while. He wanted to see how he could pull through this whole trip and make the teme see he wasn't to be taken easily. He wanted to see all of Japan away from his parents, maybe with Sasuke beside him till he had to go and marry someone else. This could turn out for the best. _Maybe this stupid crush will go away too!_

Grinning, he took a seat on the bed again, and shook his head. "Hell no, teme. We're going on this trip together now. You dragged me into it, so you need to go through it with me," he said, cockiness dripping from his tone. He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke to emphasize his point. At this, the black haired male only smiled, and reached up to place his hand on Naruto's forehead. "If you say so, blondie," he whispered, softly. "Now go to sleep. If we wake up early, maybe we can catch something interesting."

Shrugging, Naruto dropped to lay on the other side of the bed. He expected Sasuke to do something perverted, or anything like that, but unexpectedly, the teme only stayed on his side of the bed. It was a shocking revelation, but it was enough to show Naruto that Sasuke was giving him his space. Naruto smiled slowly, and placed a finger on his lower lip. _My first kiss…_

Morning came too soon. Just as he opened his eyes, he noticed something clinging to him. Blinking twice, he placed his hand on the thing. He felt hair. Shaggy, unkempt hair that was not his own. Sasuke couldn't remember keeping blankets that were like that. In fact, he remembered nothing of the sort for the longest amount of time.

He looked down and saw it was small mop of blond hair. A smile filled his face, as he knew who had their arms wrapped around his chest. _Naruto… _He had kept to himself last night because he could tell the blond had been stressed about the situation as is. He didn't want to scare him off into going home. They had so much more to do after today onward, and he wanted to guarantee he didn't miss a heartbeat of them being around one another. If this was what his future could be like, perhaps he might not mind so much. He had never thought he might find someone attractive enough to actually contemplate being with them.

And yet, looking down at the face curled into him, he knew he didn't want it any other way. Maybe it had been fate playing games with him, but this small trip turned out to be just what Sasuke Uchiha had needed to desperately fall out of his former habit of just working through his life. There had been surprise, excitement, in meeting this idiotic blond. Hopefully, nothing would fall out of place, and he could continue to spend time with Naruto. Hopefully, _maybe_, they might be more than just friends

He let one of his hands stroke the small back, and each time he did, he felt the blond nuzzle into him more. This was so peaceful, he could just imagine waking up each morning like this. It would feel perfectly fine, especially since he wanted it.

Till of course, the dobe blinked and looked up at him. He waited; ten, nine, eight, seven—

"WHAT THE HELL TEME? YOU RAPIST!"

By the time they had dressed properly, and managed to leave the inn (while he had to endure all of the inn-keepers suggestive eyebrow raising), it was the afternoon. Once more, he was reminded that he had a lack of food. The ramen that had been spilled the day before had been, very depressing. Both because it was _ramen_, a food so special and important that he couldn't imagine someone even putting something horrible in it, let alone spilling the whole bowl. And also because he had to go without food. The more important detail was of course the first one, but since he had no choice but to accept it, he could only continue to silently beg for food.

They both seemed to keep walking, down the endless road in this town. And of all things, he wanted to slam his head constantly into the ground because he absolutely hated how much his tummy was growling. Although his sleep was nice, he felt like something was missing. He knew after this trip, he might never be able to be free again. And although he wanted to tell Sasuke, a part of him knew the other male might withdraw from him if he found out. Naruto didn't want that; he wanted Sasuke's trust. He wanted to continue on being friends with him till the very last minute, which was hopefully much much later.

"So, dobe. Where do we go now?" Sasuke asked. He only shrugged now, and looked back at Sasuke. "Wherever you'd like, he offered?"

A smirk built on the man's features, which left Naruto quaking in fear. "Can you spell… museum?"

Naruto's reaction was to gag and stare at Sasuke in a manner that indicated he felt he was insane. "Eww, that boring stuff!"


End file.
